new_moon_cove_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
The Navigators Guild The largest and considered the gold standard in adventuring companies. The Navigators guild is a trusted name that collects everything from stray soldiers looking for a job to already established adventuring heroes and both manages them and provides them with work. They are known to form adventuring parties at low levels and many of these go on to be raised to the higher levels. The Guild is divided into several sections. General Adventuring parties are managed based on their experience. Marx is head of new intake and him and his officers manage all new adventuring parties until they believe them capable from rising to the next level. The hierarchy of the core ranks for adventures goes as so although the guild deals in many other aspects each of which has its own hierarchy leading up to chief. # The Lowest rank is page - Pages of the Navigators guild are usually apprentices not yet ready to go adventuring. They serve the guild in other ways providing runner services, assisting all the services the guild offers from cleaners to porters and in the cases of the high talent some of them get brought into the secretarial service. In very rare cases pages do go on adventures with experienced parties and in some cases even get adopted into these parties. # The second rank is navigator - Navigators are the core of the guild. They sign up either as an established party or if deemed as capable solo applicants then they are added to a party of other solo adventurers. Navigators in the guild are given a class Starting at fifth and ending at first. Fifth and Fourth class Navigators are the bottom ranks and make up the majority of the guild. Fourth class adventurers gain access to guild services. Third and Second class Navigators go on tougher missions but gain access to more services including permanent lodgings. First class navigators are the cream of the crop while in service to the guild First class parties deal with major threats, lead armies and live a celebrity lifestyles in the town they're based. From Third class and above Adventurers and parties can apply to become Specialists or class S. Specialists are experts in a field. Maybe they are particularly skilled at dealing with unread, Maybe they hold links to all sorts of nobles in an area. S class Navigators tend to act as advisers to other Navigator parties or come on missions with particular hazards. # The third rank is cartographer - First class adventurers can retire and if they wish become cartographers who act as trainers and advisers. They can undergo training to become the higher ranks. # The fourth rank is officer - Officers act under Heads to manage and administer parties. Cartographers can choose to become one and those who haven't been through the ranks have to take an exam to become an officer. # The fifth rank is head - Heads are in charge of groups. Marx Grimscar is the head of new intake for New Moon Cove meaning its his jobs to deal with thousands of applicants and weed out the ones unsuitable for the guild and induct them into Navigator Class 2. # The sixth rank is chief - There is a Chief for each section of the guild in each area including the adventurer section, The services section, the secretarial section, the outreach section, the expansion section and the high orders section in all location the guild exists in. # The seventh rank is the High Chief - The High chief manages the entire guild and meets with chiefs to discuss all business related to the guild. The Warband A group of goblinoids the party met in sinking cavern. The Vistani The Amhat Clan The Amhat clan are one of the three powerful clans that dominate the Vistani in northern Thea. They use a Matriarchal structure where the head of the clan known as "Grandmother Black" delegates power to her lieutenants all of whom are female and take the moniker of "Mother" with a colour. One of the most prominent of these is Mother Violet, who runs a travelling market, but other powerful mothers include Mother Grey, Mother Green and Mother Brown all of whom manage important parts of the clan. Many other mothers exist however and nearly all while running the part of the clan they are given also make their own deals and manage their own affairs. While most Vistani clans have established families but the Amhat clan is made up primarily of families that have fallen out of favour or individuals who have brought some form of shame to their name. However they are all still members of the Vistani who respect the old traditions. The Disaridan Clan Probably the least powerful of the three powerful northern Vistani clans but possibly the most dangerous, the Disaridan clan are made up of revolutionaries who wish to change many of the old Vistani laws. Lead by Raspa (The youngest of King Daerns 100 sons and the only one left alive) The Disaridan clan were banished from Vistani society for a long time based on their policy of allowing Teiflings to join. However after spending a lot of time helping the Vistani (whether they were in the Disaridan clan or not) they gained a lot of respect from the general population and after negotiations with his father the clan was reinstated. The Disaridan clan is notable within the Vistani for including a vast number of not just outsiders but many many other races. The Disaridan clan run their operations as a meritocracy. They follow the old Vistani rules in name only often showing open disrespect fir the rules as there platform is to remove many of them and change how the Vistani operate as a culture. The Farrow Clan The Farrow clan have been the most powerful clan in Northern Thea for a long time largely due to King Daern having headed the clan for well over 300 years. However with the kings mental faculties seeming to fail and many thinking his long life may be coming to an end many believe the power of the Farrow clan may be waning and both the Amhat clan and the Disaridan clan seem to have spotted this weakness and rumors circulate about both looking to exploit this to end the reign of the Farrow clan. The Farrow clan as the leading clan hold the masters of the Vistani, who decide the laws that all clans must follow. This is also how they run their own clan. The Masters fall into a hierarchy with First Master at the top, Second master below him, The Master of Law below him and then the Master of Business, Master of History, Master of knowledge and master of Battle all equal below them. These people while holding an important position within the clan hold a very important position in the Vistani culture as a whole.